The Parts We Missed
by flowersofhope
Summary: What I think happened in the parts we didn't see in the films following the story line of Aragorn and Arwen.


_**A/N:** This is my first fic so please review & let me know what you think :D_

_**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise belongs __to Tolkien or Peter Jackson._

* * *

Four days had passed since Arwen had seen Frodo to Rivendell where her father, Lord Elrond, had taken over his care. His injury from the Nazgul's Morgul blade had brought him close to death, yet the Hobbit had enough strength left in him to hold on throughout their journey after the Ford of Bruinen. Their ride was fast and fierce but just knowing that with each step Asfaloth took would lead them closer to Rivendell where Frodo and the Ring would be safe, gave Arwen hope to believe they would finish the journey in time.

Elrond met them as they entered Rivendell, swinging Frodo down from the saddle where he was seated and carried him hastily towards the healing room. It was not until the next day that Elrond had finished healing Frodo's wound, however the Hobbit would still carry a scar and the spiritual wound. Nevertheless he would be free from turning into a wraith.

Arwen had stood anxiously every day since her return, waiting for the other Hobbits and Aragorn to arrive. Except with each passing day her heart grew heavier with the fear that the Nazgul had found them and they were unable to escape alive. Yet on the morn of the fifth day, the other four members of the party arrived in a flurry of fear for news of Frodo. Sam was first to bombard any passing elf with questions concerning Frodo, so eventually he, along with Aragorn, Merry and Pippin were led to Lord Elrond. "Master Samwise Gamgee, you need fear no more about your companion Frodo Baggins-" Elrond began.

"He's not dead is he?!" Sam exclaimed as he cut Elrond's sentence short.

"No Samwise, he is not," Continued Elrond over Sam's exhale of relief. "Master Frodo will be just fine. I have healed his wound but he will never fully recover from it. It will cause him pain but he has a great deal of strength so it should not burden him too much."

Sam's smile was half-hearted but the beams on Merry and Pippin's faces sent his to match theirs. "Can we see him Lord Elrond sir?" Sam inquired, but when Elrond declined stating that Frodo needed to rest on his own for a few days to gather as much strength as he could, the Hobbit's smiles faded.

Aragorn patted Sam on the back at the news of Frodo, "See Sam, I told you he would be in good health when we arrived." The little Hobbit looked up at Aragorn with a brave smile although worry still etched his features.

Aragorn knew he would get no peace until Sam had seen Frodo with his own eyes. "Lord Elrond, is there no way Sam can see him sooner, just to see for himself that Frodo is alive?"

It was at that point that Gandalf burst into the room, his grey cloak swaying with the pace at which he walked. He carried his staff in one hand, with his hat in the other – as a sign of respect for the elves he would not wear it unless arriving or leaving - yet the wizard refused to be parted from it.

"Gandalf!" the three Hobbit's cried in unison, their faces a mix of shock and confusion. As they ran to him, joyful smiles took over them for they all feared the worst when he failed to meet them in Bree.

Sam, Merry and Pippin all rained questions onto Gandalf, inquiring as to why he did not meet them at the Prancing Pony, where he went, how he had reached Rivendell but all the old wizard could do was chuckle to himself. Aragorn stepped over to Gandalf with a curious look in his eye, "What happened to you Gandalf?" he questioned.

Gandalf lifted his head from the Hobbit's faces and stared deep into Aragorn's eyes and spoke just three words, "I was delayed."

He continued to relay his meeting with Saruman beginning with his time at Isengard, explaining how the White Wizard has betrayed them by alleging with Sauron, trying to persuade Gandalf to join forces with him, how he was kept captive atop of the tower until he was able to escape with the help of the Eagles.

"Now Lord Elrond, where is Frodo?" Gandalf asked Elrond after his tale.

"Right this way" Elrond replied holding out an arm, motioning him to follow. He knew at once there was no way he could stop Sam from coming now too.

Elrond led Sam, Gandalf, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin through Rivendell, letting the Hobbbits take in its beauty. The buildings were situated in between trees of colours non-existent to the Hobbits' eyes. Leaves of warm, autumn golds and browns melded to create shades of magnificence and timelessness. Stone paths twisted through a maze of stonework and foliage which seemed to never end, nor did its new arrivals want it to for it seemed as though they had stepped into a dream of everlasting paradise.

Merry and Pippin caught the smell of food in the air and proceeded to follow their noses down a path. The others noticed their departure yet did not follow as they would find their way.

Elrond eventually stopped outside a towered structure that was circular in shape, with a winding staircase protruding from the base that snaked its way into the building. "This is where Frodo is staying Gandalf. He is resting but you can see him, though he may not wake for some time." Gandalf gave a slight nod in the direction of Elrond before making his way up the staircase.

Gandalf had not left five minutes before when Sam looked as though he was about to explode from being kept at ground level while he knew his friend was but a little way above his head. Elrond sighed and said "Fine Master Samwise, you may go to Frodo also."

"Oh thank you, thank you Lord Elrond sir!" Sam replied hurriedly whilst bounding up the stairs.

Aragorn and Elrond could not help but smile at the Hobbit. After a moment Aragorn bid farewell to Elrond as he had need to be elsewhere.

"Wait Aragorn, I know where you are heading." Elrond spoke, his eyes bearing into Aragorn's.

"Lord Elrond?" replied Aragorn, an inquisitive look passing over his face. He felt in his heart that Elrond knew but dared not let it show.

"You know I do not approve," Elrond began. "Nothing good can come out of it as you have forced her to choose a decision she will come to regret. I have seen what will come to pass and there will be nothing for her here. Only death."

Aragorn sighed and lowered his head. "I forced her to do nothing." He strode away without a second glance.

Elrond stared at Aragorn as he walked away. He could only hope that he would choose the right path. Elrond turned and made his way to Frodo's chambers where Sam was by Frodo's side holding his hand, and Gandalf was introducing him, as the wizard had sensed his presence in the room. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins" Elrond said as Frodo looked at him with a face full of gratitude.

It was then that Elrond noticed a movement from the corner of his eye. He moved towards the window and looked down into the courtyard. What he saw was something he did not want to.


End file.
